A Gamer With Too Much Time
by Ten-Tailed Dragon
Summary: An SI story about a boy with the powers of the Gamer, chosen by Gaia to live as he wants, watch what a Gamer with too much time on his hands is like. Harem story with pairings undecided, send suggestions. (Updated to be very different than the original, less cussing and not OP)


Chapter 1 of this new story (you don't need to mention the obvious things) but there is a great burning passion in my heart for these kinds of these stories, and with the imagination I have I feel like I could do a really good one, and I wanna apologize for stopping Survival, I'm probably gonna change a lot of it if I ever start it again, for now though I think I might just have it up for adoption, so go ahead and ask if you feel like you could do better with it, but if I keep it I'll edit both chapters to my liking, also, would you guys prefer longer chapters now that I have more time? Or would you prefer more frequent, shorter chapters? Like I told one of my readers, I've had a stupid amount of drama come up for someone my age, but it's all said and done with and I want to use this as an outlet now. That's it really, here's the chapter. And now I read that Author's Note and I feel bad considering it's been a long time since I did anything with this, but I'm still wanting to try, so I changed this because I realize I'd like this to be more balanced, less immature with so much cussing, and to make it more descriptive and less edgy 16 year old me writing. So here it goes.

 **YOU DIED**

I stared at the offending red text for God knows how long. This so cannot be happening to me, I've read enough FanFiction to know that I'm about to be dropped onto some God-forsaken planet where everything wants to kill me, and I do mean everything with the crappy luck I've had all my life. Two places that come to mind specifically are RWBY and Naruto, but Highschool DxD seems like a place where I'd get straight up murdered too. And God forbid I end up in the world of Berserk, cuz I'd get that damn mark that sends giant demons after me till I kill some horrible person who did it to me. But, I'm here so I'll hope this is a chance for a new, FUN life with challenges but not ridiculous death and destruction around me.

With that, I set my attention back to the text box, and realized the change my life was about to have. Gaia, or whoever the heck sent me here wants me, the most unlucky and most anime obsessed person on earth to go into an anime world, mess things up, try and get powerful, and definitely try and sleep with every hot girl in that world? ….. I sat in a bit of disbelief for what felt like days, contemplating my choices, deciding whether or not I should stay here for eternity or just go through with it. Time seemed to have no presence here as my thoughts felt like they were going as fast as attoseconds and as slow as millenium, it was rather disorienting considering I was in a completely black space with the only physical thing being a textbox that was neon but output absolutely no light. Overbearing sensory deprivation would normally send anyone into insanity, but it seemed to have no effect on my mind, and I couldn't decide on if it was my complete lack of a body or if it was a **[Skill]** like **[Gamer's Mind]**. After an indeterminable amount of time with nothing but silence and the red light from the text box I decided I would do go through with this, as one can only think of what they know and I'm pretty sure I'd scanned my brain more than once. "You're real lucky that I love video games more than most human beings Gaia, but I better end up as at least a dude cuz being genderbent would be the worst thing that could happen to me." Apparently that was confirmation enough for the text box, considering it changed from **YOU DIED** to **Welcome to the Game', you have the special privilege of being the millionth Gamer! As a special prize for that luck you're to be reincarnated however you'd like in whatever world you'd like Mr. Itsuki. Now please state the specifications of your new life.**

An absolutely beaming split my face almost from ear to ear. This is going to be so much better than I thought, because I could become anyone I want, any protagonist with plot armour or any villain, or even make a random character super important considering the God-class opportunity I've just received. I took some time to contemplate the character I wanted to be, made sure the risks are worth the rewards, and finally I smoothed out who I wanted to be. I decided that I'd absolutely hate to be overpowered immediately, but I would still want an advantage, and I feel as if a being a young Uchiha is the best decision. Obviously the Sharingan will take time to develop, getting the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan would be closer to endgame because only Danzo or Obito or depending on how much I change things Orochimaru. So I won't have pathetic civilian reserves but I won't have ridiculous Jinchuuriki, Senju or Uzumaki reserves. And I'd hate to be overpowered immediately because I can't stand easy games, it's why towards the end of my life I only played Dark Souls games and other games that require critical thinking and such.

"Gaia, or the Game, whatever you wish to be called, I want to be an Uchiha male around Sasuke's age brought in after the Uchiha massacre, I want to be an accidental survivor of it. Just please don't make me disfigured or ugly or something, and don't put arbitrary mental illnesses or anything from that have me wake from a coma at about a week from the massacre."

 **Request being reviewed, 1%... 45%... 78%... 100%. Request approved, please select your name. _**

Hmmm, I'll go with my the name Itsuki, a good name meaning independence with certain katakana, considering Austin probably wouldn't be too common in the Elemental Nations. I did some quick typing and saw the screen flash green in approval.

 **Tutorial?**

Yeah sure, why not? Might as well make sure nothing got changed in this iteration of the Game compared to some of the other Fanfiction that I've read over the years.

'Your available functions are **Status, Skills, Quests, Inventory, Reputation,** and **Options**.

Available functions? So will new ones like a market or something along those lines become available the more I progress and change?

 **For reading between the lines +1 WIS!**

That is such a weird feeling suddenly being able to think more clearly just from thinking a little logically. For now let's just continue with the tutorial.

Status Screen

Name: Itsuki Uchiha

Level: 1

EXP: 0/1000

HP: 100

MP (CP): 1000

STR-5

VIT-5

DEX-5

WIS-6

INT-8

LUC-5

So these are my base stats? I need to work on these for sure, and I need to decide what build I'll go for seeing as trying to put points into all of my stats might screw me over in the beginning. I'll wait till I have access to lots of experience and training methods to start balancing myself out seeing as a ninja who has a glaring weakness like a lack of strength can be planned against easily. But this world needs to look out, as I'm going to grab every bit of fun, challenge and entertainment from this world as I want, I'm gonna fuck the villains up, murder some bandits, farm trash mobs for rare drops, get a bunch of the ridiculously hot girls from this world to love me, and be friends with Naruto cuz that boy certainly needs one.

"End the tutorial now. I'll figure out the rest of this as I go, I'm starting to get antsy just standing here poking at text boxes that are only visible to me."

And with that statement, the world was filled with a golden light, and then it slowly started melting away that looked like golden honey was dripping reality out of existence.

I woke up on a hospital bed with a bright, fluorescent light above my bed and a pounding headache that pulsed with my heartbeat and slowly went away. "Did anyone get the name of the bus that hit me? My head hurts so bad." I was surprised at the sound of my voice, as while I remember telling Gaia to make me an 8 year old, it's still surprising when it happens. My senses felt less super enhanced as time passed and I registered the voices around me that stopped and seemingly focused on me. I looked around and saw people with indicators over their heads, there were a couple of invisible ANBU in the corners with the markers dimmed lowly, with the only reason I noticed them was because the room was white, so stealth must dim the marker to almost imperceptible levels. I couldn't quite suppress the cry of surprise as I saw the frickin Hokage himself sitting in a chair next to me. I quickly decided that being respectful would be the best for my health so I bowed my head slightly to him and addressed him. "Ohayo Hokage-sama, what brings you to visit me? And why am I in the hospital? I don't remember much of what happened to bring me here."

The Hokage greeted me in kind. "Ohayo Itsuki-kun, right now you're in the hospital because of Itachi's attack on the Uchiha Clan. You had severe wounds but an Uchiha member who fought back sent a Ninjutsu that broke furniture and sent rubble flying and your body became hidden, and was found when the ANBU came to the scene and you were sent to the hospital. You've been asleep for about a week. "Oh, well that's a lot to take in Hokage-sama." I slumped a bit as I registered what he said. So that's how Gaia got me here? Just a simple thing like one of the Uchiha fighting back slightly? The butterfly effect is much crazier to think about when you firsthand experience it. The Hokage saw my slump and he patted me on the head softly. "Are you okay? And do you remember much of it? We can arrange counseling for you if you need it or if you start to have nightmares about the incident."

"I'm fine, I don't remember any of it so I know I'll be fine, I just wanna get out of here and make sure I'm strong enough to prevent this from happening again, I need to protect my precious people no matter what. With all due respect Hokage-sama, I'd like to be released, I need to train." Honestly I did, I could feel the chakra running through my veins and I felt like I was about to explode with energy, I needed to do something, at least until I unlocked **[Meditation]** to get better control of it, right now it's very unrefined and chaotic. "Ah yes, well any injuries you've had have disappeared, and you appear to be mentally stable, so I suppose you'll be wanting an apartment as opposed to your house now?" "No Hokage-sama, I'd like to continue living in the Uchiha compound. I don't want to leave my home, it's mine now after all and I'd like to honor my parents, and I'd feel more comfortable there." "That's very understandable, will you be needing an escort? I know the village is a big place." "Again, no thank you Hokage-sama, I'd like to look around the village, I have a new appreciation for it and we have kind people living here, if I get lost I imagine they can help me, if that's alright with you." "That's fine Itsuki-kun, I'll sign your release form and let you be on your way."

It was a rather short process to get me released after that, the receptionist looked at me with pity as the Hokage signed my forms, but before he left he informed me of something that I didn't think of. "I will talk to you more about this later, but so you know Itsuki-kun, as an orphan of a Shinobi clan you'd normally go to your closest relative, but the tragedy has made it to where I will be your legal guardian." I blinked in surprise at that as I hadn't expected it. "That's fine Hokage-sama, but if you're my guardian does that mean I can call you Jiji?" The leader of the village smiled at that. "Of course you can, you and Naruto will share that in common then I supposed." I smiled at that and I said my goodbyes to the Hokage, and immediately started running through the village, hoping to map it out and gain some precious stat points at the same time.

 **+500 Reputation with Sarutobi Hiruzen**

 **For making a smart decision and planning ahead +1 WIS!**

See? Good idea after all, and it was weird to feel my chakra calm down but not lessen in the slightest, I really needed to do some chakra control exercises soon. I ran and walked around for a few hours and managed to find the Market District which held many merchants who told me of them having sales and looked at me with pity and happiness, the Residential District, which had many civilians that gave me their condolences and some hugs from the moms (I allowed it because I'm not edgy and I love physical affection), the Clan District which held the stoic, bug-raising Aburame, the friendly, dog-loving Inuzuka, the kind, mind-walking Yamanaka, the large and friendly food-loving Akimichi, the stoic and strong all-seeing Hyuga, the empty Senju compound, the smart and lazy shadow-wielding Nara, and finally, the near empty compound of my clan, the powerful Uchiha clan, and finally the Red-Light District which held many casinos and brothels, advertised by scantily-clad women that made my mind race but gained no reaction from my now prepubescent body.

 **For a day of running and vigorous exercise, gain +3 VIT!**

Thank Gaia for that, I'm dead on my fee- never mind, Gamer's Body is OP, just sleeping brings me back to full recovery, that's broken and I love it. I looked into the false memories that I could feel lingering in a corner of my mind that Gaia implanted for any Yamanaka or other mind readers and found the house that this body lived in, that I now currently lived in. I walked into the deserted Uchiha compound and felt at home here, but with a sense of sadness lingering as I realized this could have been a family if they hadn't been so arrogant as to attempt to take over Konoha and cause the Fourth Shinobi War. I spotted a two story house that matched my memories, with white walls and a matte black tile roof it looked like a good home. I walked in and another text box popped up.

 **You've entered the Uchiha Compound, +25% training speed to fire and Uchiha techniques.**

 **You've entered your home, +50% to Chakra and Health recovery.**

This is gonna be great for recovery and such later on, but I'll bet it doesn't carry into **[Instant Dungeons]** just to give me that much more challenge. I looked around and found it well furnished, I took down all the pictures in the house because they made me depressed, but I kept all the lovely artwork up and left things mostly alone besides that. After that I headed up to my room and laid down on my bed and enjoyed the silk sheets, guess my parents were good Shinobi or council members cuz these sheets seem ridiculously expensive. I sighed in contentment, ready for tomorrow's training. I drifted off into the dreamlands, sighing blissfully…

"Wait!" I shot up as I panicked hard "What day is it! And do I have the Academy tomorrow?! Jiji didn't tell me jaaaaaaaaackkkkk!" Then Gamer's mind kicked in and calmed down, he'll tell me tomorrow about it, at least I hope so cuz getting Iruka's anger does not sound fun. I laid back down and drifted off to sleep, brushing off the faint chuckle I heard from my mental exhaustion.

3rd Person (won't happen often)

Kakashi stifled a chuckle in his tree he found as his perch to watch his mark, the kid sure had a pair of lungs on him, and he was kinda slow on the uptake if he barely remembered the Academy now. 'Interesting kid, I'll make sure you make it far, for Obito's sake.'

So yeah, how'd you all like this pilot-ish kind of chapter? I thought it was pretty good, but I'll make em longer in the future and have way more action and stuff. Besides that, that's all, review and stuff guys!

Ja ne,

Ten Tailed Dragon.


End file.
